


Twelve Months

by laurapxlmer



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Oneshot, Teacher Louis, Um what else, a little bit of sad at the end, awkward first incounter, im sorry, just a long one, lots of fluff, probably a drabble really, there's hardly any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapxlmer/pseuds/laurapxlmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot/lengthy drabble about Harry and Louis's first year together after Zayn introduces them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Months

January~

The first month of the year was when Louis first met Harry. Zayn had gone to get yet another tattoo and decided to bring Harry back to the flat because he was "so absolutely perfect" for Louis.

Of course, Zayn hadn't warned Louis, so when Harry walked in, he got an eyeful of Louis tugging at his six and a half inches. Harry mumbled something like oops he's sorry Zayn said blah blah blah, while Louis just laughed and said a cheery hi. Zayn walked in and cried from laughter.

Their first date was a week later.

 

February~

Harry's 20th birthday was the first of February, and his flat mate Niall had planned a surprise party for that weekend with the help of Louis.

Louis considered himself proper in love with Harry with his gorgeous green eyes and silly hair and too long legs and too long torso and milky skin and sleeves of tattoos and deep voice and cheesy jokes and goofy antics and perfect everything. So he put his reputation as a slut behind him and took it slow with Harry. He hadn't kissed him on the mouth but once, and it was quick with no tongue and no underlying tone of "come back to mine and we'll finish this" as all of Louis's other kisses do. But Louis was planning on doing everything perfect and official -- he got them cute obnoxious boyfriend necklaces as a present to ask him to be his -- at Harry's party.

But Harry had different ideas. He got completely smashed at his party within an hour, which made Niall send everyone home early while Harry cried in his bedroom to Liam and Zayn and Perrie about how Louis was his soulmate but he fucked up cause Louis is kind of a whore so he doesn't really have standards but won't even touch him so what does that say about Harry exactly because he never wants to lose Louis even though they've known each other all of two and a half weeks but he really thinks he loves him.

That's when Perrie ran to get Louis from shooing everyone away with Niall and made him go sit in there with Harry and please, for the love of God, make him stop going on about you.

So Louis sat in there with Harry all night, telling him how stupid and perfect he was and he gave him the stupid little necklaces and Harry still wears it to this day.

They said the L-word for the first time when Louis brought his boyfriend to The Ivy even though neither could afford it.

 

March~

Niall's Irish so of course he makes all of them go out together on St. Patrick's Day to "the best pub outside of Ireland." He tells everybody that he and Harry are friends with, so he invites Zayn and Liam and Perrie (who brings along a few friends from school) and Ashton and Michael and their inseperable best friends Luke and Calum and Harry's hipster friends like Lou and Nick and Amy and Harry's sister Gemma and Nick's boyfriend of the week. It's a big group of people.

But of course it's a popular pub and Louis runs into a rather violent past hookup that he reassures Harry he needn't worry about. But then Steven kisses him roughly when Harry leaves for the loo for a moment and Louis has to leave early with Harry because Harry has a black eye and blood on his knuckles.

That night, Harry and Louis "make love" for the first time that night, or, first two times: first Harry fucks Louis to remind him who he belongs to, then Louis fucks Harry to tell him that he's his.

 

April~

April was the month of moving for their group of friends -- Jesy moved in with Niall (who've been together since St. Patty's Day), Zayn moved in with Liam (finally, Jesus, they've only been together two fucking years), Perrie moved in Jade (they've finally stopped pretending and they fucked and are in love or something), Gemma moved in with her boyfriend, and Harry and Louis bought a flat of their own (three bedroom, two bath, because their mums helped out a little and they've known each other for four months but they're in love and they talk about family so much that they just have to get the extra bedrooms).

April is also the month Louis finally - _finally_ \- gets that teaching job he's wanted for the longest time and he starts in September. It's also the month that Harry gets promoted at work at the law firm he works for. It's just a really happy month for everyone.

 

May~

May passes without much incident, really. Zayn and Liam got a puppy and named her Daisy. Lou's cat has kittens so she shows Harry their cute little faces and he ends up bringing home a cute little white girl kitten and Louis tries to be mad, he really does. They wind up naming her Marie, because Louis loves Aristocats too much for a 22 year old man.

Harry's mum comes up for a weekend and stays in one of their guest rooms -- "Mum, please, Louis and I will take the air mattress in the guest room, have our bed." "Harry, I know what you two do in there, no way in hell I'll sleep there, darling." -- and Anne wins every round of scrabble that they play and Louis almost burns down the building while trying to surprise Harry and Anne with dinner.

Anne's last night in London, they go to dinner and a club with Gemma and Liam -- Gemma's boyfriend Liam, not Zayn's boyfriend Liam -- and Louis gets really drunk and he and Harry really try to be quiet that night when Louis rides Harry then rims and fucks him ten minutes later. Anne winks at Louis knowingly the next morning and Louis is still red two hours after she leaves for Cheshire.

 

June~

In June, Louis's mum insists on Harry coming on their annual family cruise -- with Jay, Louis, the girls, Jay's parents, and Jay's sister and kids. This year, they go to the Caribbean.

Harry and Louis both get tans and hit on too many times to count -- all the boys just walk away, but the girls roll their eyes and act surprised. Louis's looking forward to going scuba diving in Grand Cayman most, but the night before they dock, Harry gets sick so Louis stays with him and misses his scuba diving. Harry wonders what he did to get so lucky.

 

July~

So in July, Harry borrows money from his uni fund that he had left over from getting grants and scholarships and flies them to Grand Cayman for a week and they stay in a bungalow right on the water. It's a surprise for Louis until they're fifteen minutes from boarding on the plane from Miami International to the tiny airport on Grand Cayman and he blows Harry in the airport bathroom before getting a quick, messy hand job in return.

When they get back, Harry is attacked with so so so much work, and they don't have sex again for the rest of the month. It kills Louis to be turned down of his lovely offer to bend Harry over his office desk so he could do work while getting fucked. But Harry said no and keeps having late nights at the office. July went from spectacular to awful in two plane rides.

 

August~

Starting in the middle August, Louis had meetings to go to four days a week and a workshop two days a week until September. Apparently all new teachers went through this hell.

Harry could tell after week two of meetings that Louis was stressed and had lots of negative energy and could sense his self-doubt and depression -- that he'd thankfully only heard about -- resurface and he can't have his Louis sad in any way. He and Zayn consulted and made a plan and worked on trying to execute it but with their work schedules not coordinating at all, it was difficult, so Harry had to skip some dinners with Louis and Zayn had to skip some dinners with Liam until they found exactly what they were looking for.

So, naturally, when Louis and Liam talked, they got suspicious, even more so when Liam's coworker saw Zayn and Harry at the mall food court together on a night that "both were working late." Niall tried to calm them down, telling them that they were doing something top secret that they won't tell anyone about but aren't fucking, while Perrie was just as pissed, because she broke up with Zayn so he could be with Liam and if he leaves Liam she'll kill him, and Jade was on her girlfriend's side and Jesy was on her best friend's side. It was a very stressful two weeks for Louis and Liam until Liam confronted Zayn and was brought in on the surprise.

The next week, Harry proposed to Louis. Harry told Louis how he'd had these big plans of driving him to the beach for a long weekend before Louis had to start teaching a bunch of high schoolers about dead writers and correct grammar, how he was going to bring a picnic out on the beach and make Louis stand up while Harry stayed on his knee and then he was going to ask. But Louis, always suspicious and curious and needy and unsure, went digging through Harry's "gym bag" and found two rings that both said "forever" and Harry found Louis ten minutes later sitting on the floor crying and wearing his ring.

 

September~

Work was wonderful for Louis and work was wonderful for Harry and they were planning a wedding in their spare time and there was a surprise engagement party thrown by their group's two recently-single partiers, Niall and Perrie, and their friends Calum and Luke actually got together after knowing each other their whole lives and Michael had a new girlfriend that he was pretty in love with and Niall turned 21 and Gemma brought over a few friends that had just moved from America and the blond made Niall drool and the brunette made Perrie's knees go weak and September was just a great month all around.

Louis got his first tattoo in the middle of September, because if his boyfriend is a tatted up punk he could get at least one.

 

October~

That "one tattoo" turned into a sleeve by Halloween, no matter how bad it was for Louis's arm and skin and blah blah blah. He just wanted to match his fiancé so he got tattoos to go with each of Harry's -- a bird, a compass, Harry's first word to him, an elk, a heart, a screw, a key, song lyrics, everything of his matched something of Harry's.

His mum and sisters and Niall told him how stupid he was while Zayn encouraged him and Liam shook his head with a small laugh and his students loved them and Harry rode him every day he got a new one.

For their first Halloween together, they didn't do a cheesy couple thing, but they picked out each other's costumes with little veto power allowed, and their friends did the same thing. That agreement resulted in Louis being Peter Pan, Harry being a cat, Zayn being a pirate, Liam being Batman, Perrie being Catwoman, Elizabeth being Little Red Riding Hood, Niall being Wesley from the Princess Bride, and Lynn being Sleeping Beauty. The bouncer of the club they went to thought that Louis was with Lynn, Harry was with Perrie, Elizabeth was with Niall, but he got Zayn and Liam right for some reason -- how they're taken as gay but Peter Pan and a guy as a fucking cat aren't surprised everyone.

 

November~

In November, Zayn and Liam flew off to Disney Land for an early Christmas vacation -- both were always too busy for just them around Christmas -- and came back married. Louis wanted to stomp his foot and be a bridezilla about it, because how dare his best friend get married out of nowhere when he himself had gotten engaged only a few months ago, practically yesterday, and how dare Zayn steal his thunder, but he didn't. He internally pouted and didn't tell anyone about it, but Harry just knew so he gave him a massage in their bubble bath the night Zayn and Liam told them, all the while reminding his older fiancé that it took Liam and Zayn two years to even move in together and it's taking them less than that to move in, get engaged, and get married.

That night they decided on getting married in London, despite having earlier wanted to get married in Grand Cayman on the beach, and they decided that they want a daughter for their first child.

 

December~

December passed by quickly, regrettably. Louis had finals to make and give and grade which was not at all fun. Harry quit from the law firm he worked for because they didn't approve of his engagement to a man and didn't like his tattoos but was almost immediately picked up to be a lawyer for a record label who liked his tattoos and respected him and Louis. Jay and the Tomlinson girls came for a visit, as they wouldn't be able to make it up for Christmas Day and Louis's birthday, so there was an early Christmas for all involved and that weekend, Louis got some great pictures of his fiancé with pink bows in his hair. Thankfully, they all stayed at a hotel down the street, so when Harry gave Louis his early birthday present of a list of potential surrogates, they didnt have to be quiet because of a mum and four sisters.

As for their friends: Lynn refused to move in with or have sex with Niall before they were married so he proposed and knocked her up that night; Zayn and Liam adopted a little boy called Chris in early December and got another dog called Spot and bought a house in north London where they lived with their son and dogs; Perrie moved to New York with Elizabeth because they've both always wanted to live there, and they Skype on Christmas with their friends; Harry mentions his Australian friends at a meeting one day, so a party is thrown when Ashton, Michael, Calum, and Luke get their record deal.

 

So yeah, Louis likes to think years later when Sophie is married with a baby on the way and Derrick is just graduated sixth form and Jakey is starting middle school and Chloe is in elementary school and staring in the third grade play of Charlotte's Web and Harry would be so so proud of them all if he were still here, the year he met his husband was probably the best year of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at hfflpffhoe :)


End file.
